


Girls Like Girls

by gamergirl929



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Finn is a jerk, HSAU, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's crush on her best friend, Clarke had been constantly growing since middle school. When she's invited to a pool party by Finn, Clarke's current boy friend, and Lexa's old friend, will Lexa's friendship with Clarke become something more? Inspired by Hayley Kiyoko's Girls Like Girls Music Video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a Clexa fic! I really hope I do the ship justice. There is a bit of violence, mentions of blood and some homophobic language in this fic, but none the less I hope you enjoy it! It's loosely based on Hayley Kiyoko's Girls Like Girls Music Video, but I took the idea and ran with it! Please enjoy! :)

“Lex!” Lexa heard as she turned away from her locker, only to find a body colliding with hers, arms slipping around her neck.

She chuckles into blonde hair and slips her arms around her best friend.

“Clarke.” Lexa smirks as Clarke pulls back from their embrace, placing her hands on Lexa’s shoulders.

“Party tonight at my place. Don’t forget your suit.” Clarke winks, causing Lexa’s cheeks to burn slightly.

“Do I ever?” Lexa smirks, leaning back against her locker.

Clarke opens her mouth to say more, but a pair of hands slip around her waist. Finn leans up pressing a kiss to Clarke’s neck.

Lexa’s hands ball into fists as she stares, stoic, at the pair.

“You invite Lexa to our party?” Finn smirks, glancing from Clarke to Lexa, his eyes staying firmly locked with Lexa’s.

Lexa’s eyes narrow slightly.

“Yes, I did. We’ll see you there Lex.” Clarke’s eyes trail Lexa’s body up and down before she turns and the pair slowly move down the hallway.

Lexa sighs, crossing her arms across her chest as the pair moves down the hallway towards a group of Finn’s friends.

“Glaring at him won’t will him out of existence.” Lexa turns away from the pair, finding Raven standing in front of her with a smirk.

“Even though the two of us would agree, a world without Finn would indeed be a better one.” Raven scoffs as she leans back against the lockers next to Lexa.

Lexa arches a brow turning towards the girl, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Raven scoffs even louder, “come on Lexa. You can fool everyone else into thinking you don’t like her, but you can’t fool me Commander Heart Eyes.” Lexa’s eyes narrow slightly.

“Commander what…? You know what, I don’t even want to know.” Lexa pushes herself off her locker, “I’ll see you tonight Raven.” Lexa shakes her head as she moves down the hallway.

She glances towards Finn’s group of friends, finding a pair of blue eyes on her. She smiles softly, her eyes meeting Clarke’s for a moment before Lexa turns away.

Lexa moves to the bicycle racks placed on the sidewalk in front of the school, she quickly unhooks her bike, slipping onto the seat and pedaling away.

The gentle breeze blows Lexa’s hair back, her mind wandering to the party tonight.

Should she play sick…?

No, she couldn’t do that, she’d just have to grit her teeth and bare it, she was going to the party, and no amount of floppy haired brunet boys is going to keep her away.

When she reaches her home, she leans her bike against the side of the porch and moves up the stairs, pushing the front door open.

“Lexa! That you?” Lexa rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the kitchen where Anya is.

“You’re lucky it was me, and not some murderer.” Lexa huffs as she tosses her bag on the counter and moves towards the fridge.

“I’m guessing you’re going to Clarke’s?” Anya asks as she grabs her key ring from the counter.

“Yeah, she’s having a party.” Lexa says into the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a swig, “and before you ask, yes her tool of a boyfriend will be there.” Lexa leans back into the counter, taking another sip of the cold water.

“You two used to be great friends…” Anya turns towards Lexa, “what happened between you two?”

Anya pauses for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she stares at her sister.

Her eyes widen when the realization hits, she darts around the counter, punching her little sister in the shoulder.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked Clarke!?” Anya smacks her in the arm and stands in front of her, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

“I— “Before Lexa can even respond, Anya places her hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze, continuing to glare at her sister.

“There was only one other person who knew…” Lexa mutters, her gaze falling to the floor between Anya and herself.

Anya remains silent for a moment, until realization hits once more, “Finn?”

Lexa slowly nods, her gaze still locked on the floor. Anya slips her arms around Lexa, hugging her tightly.

Lexa slips her arms around Anya, burying her face in the crook of her sister’s neck.

“All this time… I’m sorry.” Anya mutters, her hand running soothingly over her sister’s hair.

“I’m fine, Anya.” Anya takes a step back nodding. Her eyes fall to her watch, “shit, I’m running late. Try not to be in too late tonight, okay Lex?” Anya gives her sister another hug before she rushes towards the front door, it opens and shuts quickly, signaling that Anya is gone.

Lexa releases a deep breath and pushes off the counter, grabbing her bag, before ascending up the stairs intent on finding something to wear to Clarke’s party tonight.

* * *

After a bit of time searching, Lexa slips on her swimsuit first, followed by a plain white shirt, with black sleeves, and a pair of jean shorts.

She pulls her favorite black beanie over her wavy hair and pulls on her black Chuck Taylor’s.

She slowly makes her way down the stairs, grabbing the extra set of house keys from the hook near the front door.

She stopped at the bottom step on the porch, considering riding her bike to the party.

She shook her head and stepped off the final step and began walking towards Clarke’s.

* * *

Lexa can hear the bass from the music playing before she rounds the corner and moves towards Clarke’s house. A number of cars liter the grass and road in front of Clarke’s place.

When Lexa reaches the front door she knocks, as per usual.

When the door is pulled open, a pair of arms slip around Lexa’s neck and she’s greeted to a face full of blonde hair once again.

“Lex, I’m so glad you came!” Clarke pulls back with a grin; which Lexa can’t help but mimic.

Her grins immediately wiped off her face when an arm slips around Clarke’s waist and Finn steps into view.

“Come on babe. Everyone’s out back.” Finn kisses the top of Clarke’s head, turning to smirk at Lexa before he gulps down the remainder of liquid from the red cup in his hand.

Clarke gives Lexa an apologetic smile, before she’s dragged towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the in the ground pool in her backyard.  

Lexa stuffs her hand into the pockets of her jean shorts, and steps over the threshold, into Clarke’s house.

The second Lexa steps in she follows Clarke’s lead and moves to the backyard where the rest of the party currently is.

The second she steps out the back door, she spots a number of familiar faces; Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Monty and Jasper, each with a red plastic cup in their hand.

When Lexa spotted the keg she walked over and got herself a cup before moving towards the group.

“Lexa, you made it!” Raven throws her arm around Lexa’s shoulder while the rest of the group greets her.

Lexa take a swig from the red plastic cup, sighing as the alcohol slides down her throat.

Lexa jumps into the conversation, talking about what spring break plans they have coming up.

She glances behind her a few times, spotting Clarke by Finn’s side as he talks adamantly with his friends, after a moment when Clarke glances up, Lexa quickly turns back to the group.

The second she turns around she finds six pairs of eyes on her, accompanied by six smirking mouths.

“What?” Lexa growls, taking a rather long drink from the cup in her hand.

“Lexa, do you think we’re ALL blind?” Octavia snorts into her cup.

Lexa brings her hand up to rub the back of her neck, her cheeks betray her, slightly starting to burn.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lexa shrugs and takes another swig from the cup.

“Seriously, the only one who doesn’t know is Clarke.” Raven rolls her eyes as the rest of the group nods.

“What don’t I know?” When a hand slides around Lexa’s middle, her eyes go wide, darting to each person in the group around her.

After a moment of silence, Bellamy clears his throat.

“Ummmm, where you’re going for spring break…” He practically attempts to hide his entire face in his cup, his eyes darting to Lexa.

The group agrees, all nodding, Lexa releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Octavia and Raven hide their giggles in their cups as they both eye Lexa.

“I don’t know if I’m going anywhere… Are you Lex?” Clarke gently nudges her, drawing Lexa’s attention to Clarke.

Lexa shakes her head and sips her drink, “no, I’m staying here.”

Clarke nods, gently rubbing Lexa’s side, “we’ll have to do something together then.” She pulls Lexa close to her with a smile.

The group begins chatting once more, Clarke and Lexa staying attached at the hip. Every so often, Lexa’s attention is pulled from the group and she’s focusing mostly on the blonde at her side.

Their mere proximity is almost too much for Raven and Octavia, who keep whispering amongst one another, then smirking at Lexa, who glares at them in response.

When Clarke squeezes Lexa’s side she turns and gulps at the fact the two are only inches apart.

Clarke’s face flushes pink, but she doesn’t lean back, instead she leans forwards, passing Lexa’s cheek and moving to her ear, “did you want to stay the night after the party?” Clarke whispers, her hot breath dancing across Lexa’s ear.

“Ummmm…” Lexa pauses taking another sip from her cup, “I told Anya I wouldn’t be home late…” Just as the words leave her mouth Clarke’s bottom lip juts out slightly.

Lexa chuckles, shaking her head, how can she say no to that…?

She opens her mouth to respond but snaps it shut when Clarke is roughly tugged away from her, her arm slipping out from around her as she’s pulled into Finn’s arms.

Finn pulls Clarke into him, and begins kissing her neck. Lexa’s hands clenches into fists, a hand immediately wraps around her wrist.

“Finn, stop.” Clarke pushes away from Finn, but he doesn’t stop.

Clarke’s eyes lock with Lexa’s, her look somewhat pleading.

Lexa attempts to move forwards, nearly about to knock his teeth down his throat, when Clarke pushes Finn a bit harder.

He takes a step back and huffs, grabbing Clarke’s hand.

“Come on babe, we’re gonna play beer pong!” Finn tugs Clarke away, stumbling slightly. Clarke turns away from the group and follows behind Finn.

Lexa turns back towards the group, finding Raven’s hand clasping her wrist.

“Thanks…” Raven pulls her hand away.

“Don’t mention, believe me, I want you to punch him. Just not yet.” Raven downs the contents of her cup in one gulp.

Lexa turns to the others, watching as smoke pours out of Lincoln’s open mouth. She leans over, placing her empty cup on a nearby table before turning to Lincoln.  

“Give me one.” Lexa holds out her opened hand, earning an eyebrow raise from Lincoln. He opens his mouth to retort, but shakes his head and slips his hand into his back pocket, grabbing the pack and flipping it open.

Lexa takes a cigarette and places the end between her teeth, leaning forwards so Lincoln can light the end.

Lexa takes a particularly long drag from the cigarette before blowing the smoke into the air.

Lexa moves back towards the keg, grabbing another cup and filling it nearly to the rim.  

She moves back towards the group.

She places her cup down long enough to take another long drag, blowing the smoke out of her nose before turning her attention to her beer.

When Raven and Octavia begin shimmying out of their clothes, Lexa’s brow arches so high, it nearly buries itself in her hairline.

“Come on Lexa, let’s swim!” Raven smirks and Octavia nods as the two strip down to their two pieces.

Raven moves past Lexa, pulling her beanie off of her head and tossing it into the chair holding her and Octavia’s clothes.

Before Lexa can do anything about it, Raven dives into the pool, sending water in every which direction.

Lexa shakes her head, finishing off her cigarette and dragging it against the concrete around the pool before she places it in her empty red cup on the table.

She takes a gulp from her beer and places it on the table before slipping out of her shoes. She pops the button of her shorts, and slowly slips them down, revealing her yellow and black striped bottoms.

She tugs her shirt over her head, revealing her black spotted yellow bikini top.

Raven wolf whistles from the pool, causing a few heads to turn in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa brushes her hair out of her face, noticing a few pairs of eyes on her, but the familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her intently are the only ones she notices.  

Lexa takes another long chug of her beer before turning back towards the pool, those blue eyes still on her as she moves towards the water.

A smirk pulls at the corner of Lexa’s mouth as she dives in. When her head breaks the water she takes a deep breath, sending water in Raven’s direction.

Raven sends a wave of her own back, hitting both Lexa and Octavia. The three move close together, Raven throwing her arms around both their shoulders.

“I don’t know about you Octavia, but when my friends strip down and dive into a pool, I don’t look at them the way Clarke is looking at Lexa.” Raven smirks, clasping Lexa’s shoulder.

Octavia laughs, “neither do I… Well unless it’s you of course.” Octavia smirks sending a wink Raven’s way.

Raven pulls her arm from around Lexa and placing her hand over her heart in mock surprise.

“You’re spoken for Blake, what would Lincoln say!” Raven laughs. Just then someone dives into the pool behind Octavia, creating an incredibly bigger splash than Lexa, when Lincoln resurfaces he wraps his arms around Octavia.

“Shit! SHH!” Raven says loudly, ducking underwater, leaving Lexa, Octavia and an incredibly confused Lincoln behind.

Lexa shakes her head, another splash and Bellamy enters the pool.

There’s a splash directly to Lexa’s left, she smirks when Clarke pushes up from under the water. She takes in a mouthful of water and spits it directly into Lexa’s face.

“Are you serious? You’re so going down.” Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her from the water and tossing her a few feet away.

Lexa’s brow furrows when she doesn’t resurface, that is until she does, directly behind her. She jumps on Lexa’s back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Lexa ducks underwater, and resurfaces underneath Clarke, Clarke’s legs on her shoulders as she pushes her up into the air.

Clarke squeals, Lexa quickly grabbing onto her thighs.

“Who’s up for a game of chicken!” Clarke yells to the other four in the pool. Lincoln quickly goes underwater, bringing Octavia up onto his shoulders.

“I’ve got winner!” Raven pushes herself up out of the water and takes a seat on the edge of the pool.

Clarke gently scrapes her nails against Lexa’s scalp, “let’s kick their asses.” She releases a battle cry as Lincoln and Lexa move towards each other.

Clarke and Octavia lock hands, pushing at one another until eventually, Octavia is shoved backwards, sending her into the water.

“YEAHHH!” Clarke yells out, holding her arms up high in the air. She flips Octavia off who in turn sends a wave towards Clarke and Lexa.

“You two are going down.” Raven swims towards Bellamy, who goes underwater, pushing to the surface with Raven up on his shoulders.

Raven and Clarke’s battle is significantly longer, but she too is sent backwards into the water.

“I thought we were going down Raven?” Clarke laughs as she leans down to press a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head, which immediately sets her cheeks ablaze.

Before she can continue her boasting, Raven moves towards the two, shoving Clarke off of Lexa’s shoulders.

“You a sore loser Raven?” Clarke coughs when she breaks the surface, sending a wave in Raven’s direction.

After a few more splashes the two direct their attention to Lexa, who spits and sputters out a mouthful of water before beginning her assault, sending wave after wave at the two.

There’s a splash and after a second, Finn’s head breaks the surface as he wraps his arms around Clarke.

Raven turns to Lexa and rolls her eyes, sending a wave towards Octavia and Lincoln, who then begin their own assault against Lexa and Raven.

After a few more splashes Lexa slips out of the pool and moves towards the table that’s holding her cup of beer.

The music booms in the background, “Lincoln, I’m taking a cigarette.” Lexa calls out to Lincoln, who currently, is in another rousing game of chicken, with Octavia up on his shoulder.

Octavia shoves Clarke and sends her backwards into the water.

“Go ahead!” Lincoln calls back as he holds his hand up, for Octavia to high five.

Lexa turns to the chair, finding Lincoln’s things piled with everyone’s clothes. Lexa flicks opened Lincoln’s cigarette pack and pulls one out, grabbing his lighter and lighting the end before sticking the end of the cigarette between her teeth.  

When the pool is empty, everyone grabs their clothes and moves towards the chairs.

Lincoln and Octavia take the seat to Lexa’s right while Raven plops down in the seat to her left.

Clarke comes out of the house, a few towels in hand. She tosses them to Finn, Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln before moving towards Lexa.

Clarke hands Lexa the towel before plopping down on the end of Lexa’s chair.

Lexa wipes herself down with the towel before rubbing the towel roughing on her hair, barely drying it. Lexa pulls herself into a cross-legged position, she lays her towel across her lap and leans back in the chair to blow smoke into the air.

She drags the cigarette against the concrete and tosses it into her empty cup before downing the rest of her nearly full beer cup’s contents.

She almost chokes on account of just as she’s taking a sip, Clarke leans back, her head landing in Lexa’s lap.

Lexa glances down, finding Clarke’s eyes already on hers, a smile playing at her lips. Clarke’s eyes flutter shut when Lexa begins running her fingers through the girl’s wet hair.

Lexa smiles warmly as her fingernails gently dig into Clarke’s scalp, the girl snuggling deeper into Lexa’s lap.

“You’re putting me to sleep.” Clarke mumbles, her eyes slowly opening to gaze up at Lexa.

“I’m going to get another beer. Be right back.” Clarke pouts in protest, but Lexa pulls her crossed legs out from under Clarke’s head.

Clarke sits up and leans forwards as Lexa stands on the chair and steps off the chair, her bare feet landing on the concrete.

She moves towards the keg, grabbing her third cup, and quickly filling it with beer. She turns around, leaning back into the side of Clarke’s house.

Raven, Octavia and Clarke are all in a group, laughing and talking as Lexa watches from a distance. Lexa’s vision is blocked when someone moves to stand in her way.

“Stay away from her.” Finn slurs as he downs the contents of his cup once more.

Lexa raises a brow, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

“Why are you even here? She’ll never love you like she loves me.” He slurs, and laughs loudly, Lexa pushes off the wall, a few inches between Finn and herself.

“She invited me you dick.” Lexa brushes past Finn, and moves back towards Clarke.

Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Clarke and Bellamy all eye her as she walks up, all shifting to sit back down after slipping into their clothes, she knows they all witnessed the encounter between the two.

Raven leans forwards, “hey, Lex. You good?” Raven’s eyes flick from Lexa to Finn.

Lexa nods curtly, putting her beer down momentarily to slip on her jean shorts and top, before climbing back into her original position in the chair, behind Clarke.

Clarke scoots back, leaning back into Lexa’s chest as the four girls discuss meeting up the next day to watch a movie.

Lexa leans back in her chair, propping her arms up on the arm rests and staring up at the now darkening sky, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

Her attention’s drawn back down to earth when she feels the lightest of touches against the back of her hand. She glances down, and watches as Clarke draws small circles on the back of her hand with her fingertips.

Lexa watches as Clarke’s fingers move lightly across the back of her hand, drawing circles and other intricate patterns. The action alone shouldn’t be doing what it’s doing to Lexa, sending a shiver down her spine, and goosebumps rising on the flesh of her arms.

Lexa eyes shift from her hand to Clarke, who’s still chatting with Raven and Octavia, her back pressed firmly against Lexa’s chest. Lexa silently prays that Clarke can’t feel her heart beat thudding rapidly against her ribcage.

Someone twists the knob on the radio, the music increasing in volume, the song blasts through its speakers.

 _Stealing kisses from your missus, does it make you freak out?_  
Got you fussin', got you worried  
Scared to let your guard down

_(Boys)  
(Boys)_

Raven and Octavia basically leap off of their chair, “I love this song! Let’s dance!” Raven puts her hands on Octavia’s waist as she slowly backs up towards the end of the pool where the rest of the party are dancing.

Clarke’s fingers intertwine with Lexa’s as she pulls her into a standing position.  

“Come on Lexa, let’s dance!” Clarke laughs as she pulls Lexa towards to end of the pool where Raven and Octavia are swaying back and forth.

 _Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down_  
Buildin' your girl's second story  
Rippin' all your floors out

_(Boys)_

Clarke’s arms slip around Lexa’s neck, while Lexa’s places her hands on Clarke’s waist. The two sway back and forth as the lyrics continue on.

 _Saw your face, heard your name_  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

 _Isn't this why we came?_  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
  
Lexa smirks as Clarke mouths the lyrics, and decides to join her.

_(Boys)_

_Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud_  
On the move collecting numbers  
I'mma take your girl out

 _We will be everything that we'd ever need, oh_  
Don't tell me, tell me what I feel  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys (Boys, boys, boys)  
I'm real and I don't feel like boys

Raven and Octavia sway towards Clarke and Lexa, all four of them belting out the lyrics together.

 _Saw your face, heard your name_  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

 _Isn't this why we came?_  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

When the lyrics slow, Lexa’s eyes lock on Clarke’s, Clarke’s fingers gently tangle in Lexa’s hair.

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_  
Kissed your girl  
That made you cry  
  
Lexa’s tongue darts out of her mouth to wet her dry lips, an action that Clarke watches intently.

Clarke swallows, her gaze drops to Lexa’s lips.

Before Lexa can even blink, Clarke is leaning forwards her eyes fluttering shut…

A hand clamps roughly on Lexa’s shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her eyes widen at the sight of a fist flying directly into her face. It connects with her mouth, sending her down to the ground from the sheer impact.

The party goes silent, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” Finn screams as he steps around Lexa to get to Clarke.

“YOU’RE GOING TO TRY AND KISS A GIRL RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!” Finn slurs as he takes a step closer to Clarke. Lexa rolls off of her back and onto her hands and knees, watching blood splash on the concrete beneath her from her split lip, her gaze slowly shifts to Finn.

“WHAT ARE YOU!? SOME KIND OF DYKE NOW!? LIKE THAT BITCH” Finn screams and in an instant Clarke’s hand flies up, smacking Finn across the face.

His head snaps to the right only for a moment before he turns back to Clarke pulling both of his arms back, before moving them quickly forwards, shoving Clarke so hard she falls backwards over one of the pool’s lounge chairs before crashing to the Earth.

Raven and Octavia quickly rush to her side, both looking at Finn. Lexa’s hands ball into fists as she slowly rises from the ground.

The next few seconds are the longest seconds of Lexa’s life. 

Her eyes flick to Clarke, just as the first tear slips down her face. Raven and Octavia share a glance, seemingly knowing what’s going to happen before it does.

Lexa’s vision goes entirely red.

Before Lexa can even register what’s happening her legs are carrying her forwards, she claps her hand down on his shoulder, jerking him around to face her.

As he’s turning, she’s pulling her arm back.  
  
Their eyes lock for a split second, then, Lexa’s fist collides with the underside of Finn’s jaw. Her fist connects with a loud smack, the force throws Finn’s head backwards, and sends him falling flat on his back with a thud.

Lexa straddles him, pulling her fist back multiple times sending it directly into Finn’s face, again and again and again.

Arms slip around her middle attempting to pull her back, she gets in a few more shots before Lincoln and Bellamy pull her off Finn.

“Lexa! You got him!” Lincoln clings tightly to her as she does her best to get away.

“Enough Lexa!” Bellamy also does his best to hold her back.

Lexa’s breathing is heavy, her blood boiling. She wants nothing more than to continue her assault until Finn is only a stain on the concrete, “don’t you ever touch her again, do you understand me?!” She screams at the boy on the ground.

Lexa closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing, when it’s slowed her eyes slowly open.

“You stupid… Bitch.” Finn mumbles, stumbling to his feet. Unfortunately for Lexa, Bellamy and Lincoln are still holding her arms, when Finn takes his second swing at Lexa.

His punch is sloppy, connecting with the right side of Lexa’s face, the brunt of the punch landing directly into Lexa’s right eye.

Lincoln and Bellamy immediately release their hold and take a step back from Lexa.

Lexa pulls her right arm back, balling her hand into a fist, before she sends it flying through the air.

Her punch connects with Finn’s right cheek with a loud smack, the boys head snaps roughly to the right and he falls to the ground, unmoving.

_(Boys)_

_Saw your face, heard your name_  
Gotta get with you  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

 _Isn't this why we came?_  
Tell me if you feel it, too! Tell me  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new  
Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new

The song comes to an end as Lexa stares down at the boy, chest heaving, her eye stinging when she moves it any which way.

Her hands are covered in blood, her knuckles ache and sting, blood seeping from multiple cuts dug into her flesh, her knuckles are already beginning to swell.

When her eyes find Clarke’s she sees the tears slipping down her cheeks. Lexa’s gaze falls on the boy on the ground, he still hasn’t moved an inch, his face covered in blood.

Lexa takes a step back before she turns on her heels and runs.

* * *

“Lex! Wait!” Clarke dashes after Lexa, but just as she moves through the sliding glass doors the front door slams shut.

Clarke closes her eyes tight and slides down to her knees in the middle of her living room.

“Alright, parties over! Everyone get out!” Raven’s voice booms from outside. Clarke slowly rises to her feet, watching as the party guest slowly decrease, until only Lincoln, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Monty, Jasper and Finn are left.

He’s still unconscious when Clarke moves towards him. Octavia and Raven watch with wide eyes as Clarke grabs a red cup sitting nearby and dumps its contents onto the unconscious boy.

Finn starts spitting and sputtering, slowly sitting up, his head turning back and forth. When he spots Clarke his eyes narrow and he quickly moves to his feet.

“Clarke— “

Clarke shakes her head, “get out. We’re done.” Clarke’s voice drips with venom as she turns and moves towards the others.

“You think you’re going to dump me for that— “Clarke turns around quickly, “if you want to keep your teeth you won’t finish that sentence! Now get out!” Clarke’s hands ball into fists, Finn scoffs.

“You’re not worth it… I’ve been cheating on you anyway…” Finn turns on his heels only to find Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and Lincoln blocking his path.

Raven snorts, “I think we need to call Lexa back here, tell her she didn’t finish the job.” Octavia nods as the group watch Finn swallow hard, muttering under his breath before he stumbles past them.

Raven and Octavia move towards Clarke, each taking one arm.

“Come on Clarke… She’ll come back.” Raven slips her arm around Clarke’s waist, and guides her to one of the pool lounge chairs.

Raven and Octavia sit in the chairs on either side of Clarke, scooting the chairs together until the arm rests are touching.

“What if she doesn’t come back…?” Clarke pushes herself out of the chair and moves towards the chair where Lexa’s beanie is resting.

She picks it up, moving back over to the chair in between Octavia and Raven, hugging the beanie to her chest.

* * *

Lexa moves down the sidewalk without a sense of direction, she’d been walking for a while, considering the sky is now entirely black, except for the pinpricks of light coming from the stars.

Lexa crams her hands in her jean shorts pockets, wincing softly.

The knuckles on her right hand are almost all shifting from an angry red, to purple, with multiple cuts littering her knuckles.

Lexa sighs, she just… She went into a rage when Finn shoved Clarke… She clenched her teeth tightly at the thought, did Clarke hate her now? See her as… Some kind of monster?

Lexa stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, moving to the edge and taking a seat.

She snorted when she saw her bare feet, just now realizing she literally ran away from Clarke’s house barefoot.

She watched a few cars go by, but no one paid her any mind, that she was thankful for. She leaned back to lay on the sidewalk.

Did Clarke see her as a monster?

She only wanted to protect her… But, the way she looked at her… A shiver ran up Lexa’s spine, remembering Clarke’s tear filled gaze.

But she also remembered her gaze before… The one when she was leaning towards Lexa, her eyes fluttering closed.

If Finn wouldn’t have pulled them apart… Would Clarke have kissed her?

Lexa’s cheeks burn at the thought of kissing the blonde… A girl she’s been friends with since middle school, a girl with a bright smile, and a big heart… A girl who instantly had Lexa’s heart the day the two set eyes on one another.

Lexa’s hand slipped around the back of her neck, gently scratching the skin there.

Lexa huffs, pushing herself to her feet. She’d been gone long enough… She’d avoided Clarke for long enough.

Lexa moved down the sidewalk, keeping her head down as she followed the same path she used to get away, to lead her back to Clarke’s house…

The first thing she noticed when moving towards Clarke’s, was the fact, that most of the cars from earlier were gone, including Finn’s.

Lexa moved towards the front door, taking a few deep breaths before lifting her arm up and wrapping her uninjured knuckles against Clarke’s front door.

When the door opens Lincoln peeks through the crack, “you look like shit. We were worried about you. Clarke’s out back, by the pool.”

Lexa nods as Lincoln takes a step to the side to let her inside.

“Lincoln… She’s not… She doesn’t…” Lexa mumbles, but Lincoln sighs, putting a hand on her shoulder, “go talk to her Lexa.”

Lexa nods and turns towards the sliding glass doors, Lexa nods to Monty, Jasper and Bellamy who are spread out on Clarke’s couch, before focusing her attention on the glass doors.

She can see Clarke sitting on the edge of the pool with her back to her.

Lexa closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and reaching towards the glass door, tugging it open.

When she steps outside, she spots Raven and Octavia out of the corner of her eye, smirking when they both give her a thumbs up, the entire encounter going unnoticed by Clarke.

Lexa slowly steps up next to Clarke, kneeling down before sliding her feet off the edge and into the cool water.

Lexa’s eyes are focused on the water, but out of her peripheral vision she sees Clarke is turned towards her.

She feels Clarke’s hand gently slide under her own.

Lexa watches as Clarke’s fingertips gently glide across her bruised and bloody knuckles.

Clarke slowly brings Lexa hand up, pressing a kiss to each individual knuckle, blue eyes locking with green.

“Clarke…” Lexa starts, but Clarke shakes her head, her hand sliding onto Lexa’s cheek.

“Shhhh…” Clarke says softly, her thumb gently running along Lexa’s bottom lip, over the split. Clarke’s eyes dart around Lexa’s face, before locking with emerald eyes.

Clarke’s eyes flick between Lexa’s eyes and lips, much like earlier, and this time when she leans in, there’s no one there to stop her.

Clarke closes the gap between the two, pressing her lips gently into Lexa’s, taking care not to put too much pressure on Lexa’s split lip.

Lexa’s eyes flutter shut, her arms slip around Clarke, pulling her closer. Clarke’s hand stays on Lexa’s cheek, the other coming up to rest on the opposite cheek.

When Clarke pulls back, Lexa follows, capturing Clarke’s lips in another kiss. Lexa applied a bit more pressure, pulling Clarke into her, smiling against her lips.

When the two separate, Clarke’s eyes slowly flutter open.

Lexa keeps her eyes closed longer, “what if I open my eyes and realize this was all just a dream…?” Lexa momentarily cringes at the cheesy line.

Before she can open her eyes a pair of arms slink around her neck, and a pair lips presses into hers once more.

This time when Clarke pulls back, Lexa isn’t afraid to open her eyes, finding a pair of blue ones staring back at her.

Later that night, with the house empty, and after sending a reassuring text to Anya, Lexa finds her arms wrapped around Clarke, she can’t help but smile.

Each bump, bruise, scrape and cut was entirely worth it if it meant Clarke was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that! I really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for giving my fic a chance! Please tell me what you thought! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!


End file.
